Invisible (OCXSebastian Smythe)
by Fairy of stories
Summary: A new kid joins the Glee Club. Starts in season 3 but it is in season 4 where things go deeper and the role of Yin King becomes more important.


While walking the halls of Mickinly High School he put on his earphones and played the song by Journey. It was definitely his jam. People passed him not even noticing him. It was alright though. Even his butler and guardian had a hard time seeing him in the manor, even if he stood just right in front of him. He was born with a weak presence. His birth itself had a weird circumstance to it. Even when his mother had given birth to him it was if the doctors couldn't see him coming out as if he was truly invisible. However, the doctor did notice him in the end and sparing his mother for having to push out a baby that was already out. He wasn't screaming either so they thought he was dead. Only when the doctor slapped his butt did a scream pierce everyone's ears. It was a loud voice.

Yin King was born a privileged life. His parents were rich and he had wealthy relatives in the Philippines and Britain. Although sadly he lost both his parents to a flight accident. Because both his parents were business people they traveled around a lot. Most of the time they flew together however other times they decided to take different flights in case one of the crashed. Unfortunately the one time they did just that both of their planes crashed. Yin King grew up alone in the manor with only the loyal servants so he never truly felt alone. He was young and losing both his parents made him mature faster especially since he had relatives vying for his inheritance. In order to live, he had to mature otherwise he would just become meat for them.

The school was like usual. You sat down in your bench and looked and listened to your teacher. Since this was about the first day of school Yin tried to remember his new classmates' names but it was no use. He forgot them as soon as the lecture ended and they didn't seem to want to get to know him.

When it was time to eat he wasn't sure if he should do it. He considered to just buy a sandwich or something and then eat at home. The school's dining room didn't seem all too friendly with all the stereotypical groups and cliques. Suddenly as he decided to get our after buying his sandwich he heard music and some students began to sing as they danced on the tables. He took off his earphones to listen better and the sounds really made him feel good. He felt like dancing but he didn't want to embarrass himself, in case anyone saw him.

When the song ended everyone began to throw food at them. He later found out that it was because they were Glee Club. Apparently singing and performing arts weren't too popular in this school. It was basically social suicide. If you really wanted to survive you had to join the football team or any other sport.

Yin knew that having a social circle could save you from becoming a total outcast and since he only needed friends that would at least last about three years, so why not join?

He looked for the Glee Club room as he came upon a terrible sound. Who was singing? His ears were hurting. He stood at the entrance and pondered whether he should go inside or not. The people didn't seem bad so he walked in and waited for the girl's singing to end. As she stopped and the Clee Club advisor was saying something about that she could join before moving on, Yin decided to speak up before the auditioning ended.

"Umm, can I audition for the Glee Club?", his low voice took everyone by surprise as they turned towards him.

"How long have you stood there?", The advisor of the club looked at him with surprise like the rest.

"Since before her singing ended", he answered.

"Well‚ you're welcome to show us what you can do", the advisor seemed very desperate to get people in his club so Yin didn't have to worry at all.

"Can I borrow the piano?".

He made a gesture to go ahead as Yin nodded and bowed to the audience before sitting down and played "When you believe" by Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston. His voice was soprano and he reached notes higher than Rachel and Mercedez with ease. Will Schuester was sure that he was born with a perfect pitch and you didn't come across a natural talent like this young man. He was entirely in control of all of the tones. It seems that Will had struck gold.

It was hard to believe that a guy that spoke with such a low voice actually had such an etheral voice.

* * *

Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson sat at their favorite coffé shop as a certain person walked into the shop and bought some muffins to take home.

"Oh that's our newest addition to the club", Kurt commented.

"It's strange… I feel like I know him", Blaine pondered.

Kurt simply sat by his side and looked at the cute kid who seemed very shy and wore his hoodie that covered his whole face. He saw earlier in the that the kid had long black hair put up into a braid. His eyes were deep brown. His face reminded him of Mike a lot but that was simply because of the East Asian features.

"Yes, now I remember", he said and Kurt simply looked at him waiting to hear the explanation. "He was there protecting me and my ex-boyfriend that night when we were going to the prom. I remember that he was jogging as the three guys approached us and began to almost beat us until we were dead. However, Yin was thankfully there and stopped the three guys while also beating them up. His fighting skills were mad".

Kurt Hummel simply looked at the kid who didn't seem like the type to even be able to fight.

* * *

When it was known that Sam Evans had been evoked from his home Yin offered to let him and his family stay in his guest house which was pehaps a bit too luxurious. Sam wanted to refuse, saying that he couldn't accept such a generous offer but Yin insisted and eventully convinced Sam to move in and live with his family in the villa. In the end everyone was happy and satisfied. Not to mention Sam actually got his own pool. By now everyone was aware of how rich Yin King actually was.

* * *

After joining Glee Club, Yin should have been harassed but he was practically invisible so people hardly saw him anyway.

He practiced singing as well as playing something for the rest as they sang.

When Valentine's Day came Will suggested that they should sell some bars but no one was thrilled about it so when Sugar offered to pay for the fee to the regionals everyone just pressured Will to take the money. He made the right choice.

Since it was Valentine's day Yin thought it would be a nice way to elevate Glee Club's reputation by helping people who have a crush on someone to sing love songs. When Yin suggested that everyone went against except Joe Hart. Yin and Joe really bonded over the assignment as they went from on student to another to confess the love these student's admirers had.

"We're quite the team aren't we?", Joe said as they high-five.

* * *

Yin watched the Warblers perform "Glad you came". The lead singer was amazing. Yin fell in love with his voice. He wasn't bad-looking either. Before Yin started to catch an interest in him he caught himself and focused. The Warblers were their rivals right now.

Their performance ended and it was finally time for the Glee Club to perform. He wouldn't lie and say that he wasn't nervous. He wouldn't mess it up he promised his team without saying it out loud.

"I came to win to fly…", Rachel began singing and Yin hummed.

Yin didn't have a solo part so he only danced and did whatever sound the group needed.

When the show finally was coming to an end and the judges announced the winner Yin approached the Warbler's lead singer and told him that he was great. Of course having lost the Warbler's might have misunderstood those words. Either way, the winners get to go to the Nationals and hopefully they won that too.

* * *

It turned out that the lead singer of the Warbler didn't take what he had said as offensive. In fact, Yin got a message on his Facebook page. Sebastian Smythe had asked to be his friend. Naturally, he wouldn't reject someone he admired.

They went to a nice restaurant. Yin arrived in his limousine about thirty minutes earlier since he was so excited about it and stood outside the restaurant and waited. He felt nervous and really wanted to make a great impression on Sebastian. Then the said man arrived and Yin couldn't think of someone more handsome than him. This was just dinner between two people who wanted to become friends yet the air became quite romantic. Even though Yin could have become blinded by all this romantic atmosphere he didn't let himself and soon he realized why he shouldn't either. Yin became aware of the fact that 90% of their conversations had been about Blaine. Sebastian's whole face lit up just at the mention of Blaine. It was clear to Yin that Sebastian was in love with Blaine and he was jealous over his and Kurt's relationship. When the dinner ended Yin politely sent Sebastian home and honestly expected not to see him anymore.

They still kept in contact with each other through their conversations would be mostly about Blaine and Yin started to get annoyed but pretended to listen anyway.

Nationals were coming up soon and Yin had things to prioritize.

* * *

The Nationals actually went a lot more smoothly than Yin thought it would. It was almost like the universe were making them the winners though he couldn't argue that nobody did their best because everyone brought everything they had to make their victory happen. What was best about this victory was that the Glee Club became one of the most popular gangs in the school.

Of course, the Glee Club also needed someone to fill in Rachel's role later.


End file.
